A Dirty Mission
by XxCammieXZachxX
Summary: It's what the tittle says! Cammie and Zach never met, because they never exchanged schools. But they meet later when they are chose to do a mission together, with some help from their old school friends. Read to find out what happens next! M for a reason
1. Ruined Breakfast

**I have a thing for weird stories! read and reveiw! =] Hope you like it, enjoy! **

**disclaimer: I don't own the GG series**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One

"What would you like to order, ma'am?" Asked the waitress. I smiled over the menu.

"Same as usual, Beth." I answered her with a polite smile.

"Coffee, and scrambled eggs and bacon. With a side of toast. It'll be right up, Ms. Morgan!" The waitress announced at she walked away. Yeah, I come here often enough for the old waitress lady to know my name, and me know hers. I love my IHOP eggs and bacon though.

My name is Cameron Morgan and I work for the CIA. I am 23 and is one of the best spies alive.

"May, I sit here?" Asked someone. I looked up to see a man with broad shoulders, long, wavy brown hair, with penetrating brown eyes.

"Do I know you?" I asked. The man smirked and shook his head.

"O-okay then?" I said as he took a seat across from me. It's not everyday a hot guy walks up to you at your table at IHOP and demands to sit with you. So I didn't protest.

"What do you want?" I asked skeptically. He smirked again and placed a folder on the table. I looked at the folders, and then looked back up to the man. Could that folder possibly be one of the CIA's? The one that contains _very_ important and _classified_ information?

"Now, Gallagher Girl." Zach said. How does he know I went to Gallagher? Can you say _stalker_. "I think we should talk about this in a more private area, agree?" I don't know why this guy is talking to me.

"I don't want to talk with a stranger in a private place." I muttered darkly. Beth walked over to my table and sat many food in front of me. Then took notice of the creepy stalker that sat across from me.

"Oh, hello! I didn't know Cammie had a boyfriend! Would you like anything, dear?" Beth asked sweetly. I almost choked on my coffee. That stalker is **not **my boyfriend.

"Beth, you got it all wrong. He is _not_ my boyfriend, I don't even know his name." I pointed out. Which is true, since I didn't actually know his name. Stalker suits him just fine though.

"Oh, sorry dear." Beth smiled at me as she walked off again.

"It's Zachary Goode," the man said.

"Your more Stalker then Goode." I muttered. Zach laughed and rested his arms on the table. May I point out, are very muscular. Okay, Cammie no more checking out the creepy stalker dude. I put on a fake smile and place my coffee cup back on the table. "May I ask what it is you want from me, Goode? I don't have time to mingle." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, when your ready to hear the mission that has been assigned to us. Yes, us. Not just me, but _you._ But it's your choice of course. I guess you don't want to hear it, so I'll be going now, Gallagher Girl." Zach said, smirking. Damn Goode and his smirk!

"Wait! Mission, you say?" I asked. He nodded, and took out a folded slip of paper.

"That's my number, call me when your ready. Sorry I wasted your time, your coffees getting cold." He said as he stood up and walked away. I stared after him, with both shock and just plain annoyed.

* * *

**I wouldn't mind Zach stalking me. Just saying. So how was it? The 'dirty' part will start in later chapters =] patience people... Thanks for reading! And sorry for the short chapter, later chapters will _hopefully _be longer! **


	2. That's Rude

**I'm slowly getting to the 'dirty' part of the story... Patience people! I know that's what yah guys are al waiting for =] It's coming soon enough! Hope you like, enjoy!**

**~I do not own the GG series~**

* * *

That Goode person totally wasted the already short time I had to eat my breakfast. Not that I would eat it now, with my cold coffee and food. I groaned and looked at the empty seat in front of me, was it true that I was selected to go onto a mission? With Zachary Goode?

"Ready for the check I assume, Ms. Morgan?" Beth asked softly. I looked up at her, I probably started going into my own little world for a minute. I smiled warmly and nodded.

"Sure thing, Beth." I answered her. She nodded and took out the small booklet out of her apron's pocket and placed it on the table. "Thanks."

"Not to butt into your business Ms. Morgan, but who was that young man?" Beth asked as I filled out the check and slid my card into the small pocket.

"Oh, um, a friend I guess." I muttered. Not a friend, just someone I have to put up with until the mission is over and completed with. Beth raised her eyebrows, increasing the number of wrinkles already on her pale forehead. "I'll be back then," she mumbled as she walked off yet again. After she returned with my card, I walked out of IHOP and started making my way to my favorite place, work. Lame? Not when you work for the CIA. I was about to cross the street when my phone buzzed in my back pocket. I jiggled and took my phone out of my pocket. I took out my phone and checked the collar ID. It was Bex.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Director said to take the day off, says you have _other _important things to attend to?" It was more of a question. Was I even supposed to tell her about the mission I was assigned to? Well, of course not. Duh. I'll just have to lie.

"Oh, yes!" I started lamely. "It's, uh, classified. Confidential, can't tell. Sorry." Then I hung up. She's going to yell at me for this later on. Bex does _not_ like being hung up on, I know this from experience. I've lied to her plenty of times though, I am a spy after all. My life is like a cover, and full of lies. Anyway, should I call Goode now? Now that I have _way_ too much time to mingle, I don't know what to do. The smartest and best thing to do would be to call Goode and get the mission thing settled. I sighed and pulled out the folded piece of paper. I put the number in my contacts, and started texting him.

(Cammie: _Italic_, Zach: **Bold)**

_Hey Goode_

**Gallagher Girl?**

_Maybe. Yes it's me. So where do you want to meet? We need to talk._

**Well, since this is something that's not for showing****and tell. We should meet at my apartment. **

_Yeah, okay. Agreed. When? And where's your apartment?_

**I thought you were a spy, don't you know where I live****by now?** **You should come over as soon as possible. **

_Yeah, spy not stalker. Anyways, just tell me your damnaddress, Goode. I'll be there soon after you tell me._

**Alright, alright! Greedy, much? Room 104 in the ****Horten hotel on Westover. See you soon Gallagher****Girl. **

I sighed and stuck my Blackberry touch in my pocket. The front one, not the back. I turned around since Westover was on the other side of town.

"Taxi!" I called. An old rusty yellow taxi pulled over, and I opened the door and sat down. "Westover, Horton hotel." The man nodded and stepped on the gas pedal. From there, we headed in the direction of Zachary Goode's apartment.

34 minutes and 45 seconds later we arrived at the hotel. I walked through the front doors and smiled at the girl at the reception desk. She scowled, and I narrowed my eyes at her. What a nice way to treat your guest. I took the elevator up two floors, and when it arrived I stepped out. 4 doors to my right was room 104. I walked to the door, an knocked twice.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl," Zach said as he opened the door. I pushed him back and entered the room without being told so. Gallagher Girls don't ask permission, we just do it. The apartment was fairly clean, a few dirty cups and plates here and there. I smirked and sat down on the comfy brown love seat. I folded my arms and looked at Zach.

"Spill," I commanded. Zach smirked that already all too familiar smirk and retrieved the folder from the kitchen counter. He sat across from me on the other love seat. He threw me the folder, which I easily caught.

"That's your cover, read it over later. Apparently, a man named Roderick Ruiz has stolen a very important and classified chip under the CIA's noses. The chip is very powerful, and wasn't supposed to be exposed t the world. Or people would want to use it to use it against us." He explained.

"What does the chip do?" I asked.

"I was getting to that. Anyways, the chip is a highly new and dangerous device that can be used to control things. Anything, which if you think about it. Could possibly destroy the world as we know it, considering all the things you could use it to take control over. Like the world's most dangerous nuclear bombs, weapons, things like that." I pursed my lips, that _would _be bad. Just think about what would happen if they took control over Bex, hah. Earth terminated.

"Oh, well then we should hurry up and get through with this so we can head out. Is it only the two of us?"

I asked as I impatiently waited to open my folder a look over my cover.

"I beg to differ," Zach answered. That was _so _helpful . "I'm assuming that we'll get more help a bit later in the mission. Or so the director says." Zach smiled, an I-know-something-you-don't-know smile. God, I think he's going to be the hardest thing on the mission. Person, thing, same difference on his account.

"Now to the covers…" Zach trailed off as he gestured to the folder in my hands. Finally I opened the folder and read through my cover. I was not pleased. My name is Cameron Lynn Goode, I'm married to Zach Jeffrey Goode and I'm a 25 year old. I have to be married with that thing?! Pah-lease! Over my dead body! (don't go getting any ideas!)

"Names suck, I don't want to be married to a stalker, and I am not that old!" I complained. Zach smirked and took the folder out of my hands. How rude.

"Yeah, it's just a cover though, Cammie." Zach said softly. "Go home and pack now, we leave tomorrow at 10:0 A.M. Meet me here 20 minutes before though. We'll be going to the airport, and leaving for California at 10." So does that mean I don't get my IHOP breakfast? I'm disliking this mission more and more by the second.

"Rich?" I asked.

"Yep, now get going. You need to make sure you have what you need before tomorrow. I'm not going back if you forget anything, Gallagher Girl."

"And if you forget something, Goode?" I questioned. Zach smirked and walked to the door. Holding it open for me. I grabbed the folder out of his hands, and started walking out.

"That's different," He answered simply.

"Of course it is," I muttered. Then I remembered. "You owe me breakfast!" I yelled as he chuckled and closed his apartment door, I heard the 'click'. Sighing, I walked away.

* * *

**So what did you think? I will only update the next chapter if I have a total of 5 reveiws for this chapter! Thank you! **

**~Julie~**


	3. Spies Can Be Fat Too

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reveiws! I really appreciate the people who take the time and reveiw, love you! Anyways, here's my chapter! Enjoy!**

**I do not own this series**

* * *

I had to take another one of those lousy taxi's back home, since I still don't have a car of my own. It's easier and cheaper to walk anyways. When I _finally _made it back home, I gathered all the things I would need on the trip, and stuffed them in a suitcase. After that I laid down onto my couch, and closed my eyes. A nap would be nice.

I only got to sleep 13 minutes and 41 seconds before I was awoken by the sound of fists pounding against the door of my room. I sat up, my eyes narrowed and my small hands balled up into fists. I walked up to the door and looked out the little peephole to see who it was. When I did, I saw three _huge_ men is black uniforms. I clamped a hand over my mouth and backed away from the door. How did they find me? I hurtled myself to my room and grabbed the stuff I would need on my mission, then grabbed my phone off the counter. I also grabbed a small bag of animal crackers, they are so yummy! Besides, what if I get hungry?

I dialed Zach's phone number. "Hey Gallagher Girl, need help packing?" he teased. Like I would need his help, it's more like he needs my help. What's with him teasing me all time? It's really starting to get on my nerves. Which is never a good thing, just to warn you.

"As if, Goode! It's more like three goons are standing on the other side of my apartment door. They don't look very happy, and I don't think they work here!" I whispered franticly. They started pounding harder, and I became even more frantic. "Help!" I squealed. I hung up, and whirled around to see the lock on my door break and three big guys walk into my apartment.

"Hello boys," I spat. The biggest of the three stepped forward with a nasty toothy grin. I felt the impulse to step away, but I held my ground. I'm not backing out, I was and still am I Gallagher Girl. We just don't work that way.

"Cameron Morgan," the biggest one hissed. "Come with us, or I'll get to have the honor of torturing you." Still, after years and years they haven't left me alone. How long do they intend on following me and trying to capturing me? They've been on me for years, and still haven't been able to get their greedy hands on me. They still won't be able to. I pretended to think about the choice the fat guy gave me.

"Over my dead body," I responded. The second biggest smiled and also stepped forward. He was beefy, and seriously needed to cut his hair. Has he ever heard of shampoo and conditioner?

"That can be arranged," the beefy guy sneered. He wouldn't even be able to catch me, he's way too unfit for anything more than walking. Are spies even supposed to be fat like this one?

"Ha, try me." I played. The biggest one lunged at me faster then what I thought was possible, I moved in the nick of time though, he would've pulverized me. The dude is pretty much a walking watermelon, him _and _his fat friends. I laughed as he fell on the ground and made things in the room rattle. It took everything I had not to start pointing and start laughing like a little kid. I bet all the people in the hotel even felt it, maybe everyone in this whole city! These guys makes the earth move!

"Whoa, haven't you ever heard of a treadmill? How about jogging?" I teased again. Sorry, it was just too much to keep it in. The smallest of the three narrowed his eyes until they were tiny slits. I didn't know he could get any uglier. The other fat guys were still trying to get from the floor. I laughed and side kicked the smallest one, he stumbled forward and tried to catch himself. He failed miserably and fell into the wall. I'm not paying for the hole in the wall. I jogged my way down the stairs and through the lobby.

"Hello Sue!" I greeted the receptionist. She smiled politely and waved. I smiled softly as I walked out of the hotel, but ended up bumping into someone. For a spy, this is pretty shameful. I looked up and saw the person I thought would never show up. "Hey, Zach. What took you so long?" He looked confused and looked over my shoulder. Actually, it's more like he looked over my head since he was several inches taller then me.

"Where's the three..?" Zach asked as he looked at me with an impressed look I his brown eyes. I wanted to tell him that they were three very muscular guys, and that I beat them all by myself. I knew he would be even more impressed, but if I told him that they were just some overweight dudes, he might start making fun of me. But I just told him the truth anyways. When I was done he had a huge grin across his face. I laughed just because he was smiling. Hm, weird.

"I thought you were in trouble, Gallagher Girl. That's why I rushed up here, is because I thought that you needed help." He said sweetly. His words took the breath out of me, he was worried about me? I smiled, teeth and all. He smirked that all too familiar smirk of his. "Okay, might as well come back to my apartment, Gallagher Girl." He said as he gently grabbed my arm and tugged me to his car. This is going to be awkward. He pulled me over to a beat up Chevy, at least he had a car. He opened the passenger door and waved a hand, signaling for me to get in.

"Thanks," I giggled. He smirked bigger as he rounded the car and came into the driver's side. He stuck the key in the ignition and twisted the key, the truck roared to life. For some reason I didn't feel uncomfortable about being in the same car with Zach, like I usually am when I'm in boys' cars. Which I know is stupid, but it's just weird. Just like how I felt weird when Zach pulled the car into reverse, and he accidentally brushed the backside of his hand on mine.

"So, what have you been doing since I left?" I asked casually. I wanted to talk, or something other than just sit here. If I don't talk, I doubt he will. Then we'll end up driving to his place in silence. I knew from instincts that it was 6:35 P.M., how did it get so late so fast?

"Well, Gallagher Girl," Zach started. "After you left I decided that I needed to clean my apartment so that the next time you came you didn't think I was a pig." I had to laugh at that one. I don't think that Zach lived like a pig, everyone's got trash in their house, not the way he had it in his. but what's the difference?

"Oh, you don't live like a pig." I said politely. It wasn't just for his benefit, he seriously didn't live like a pig. Just a bit messier than others I assume. We had exactly 6 minutes and 23 seconds until we reached Zach's apartment.

"That's good, I was hoping you would say something along those lines." Zach thanked. He sounded a bit relieved, did he care whether or not I thought he lived like a pig? I'm onto you Zachary Goode. I should scan his apartment room when he's asleep. It's not snooping, it's called making sure I'm not staying at a weirdo lunatic's house thing. I don't snoop, it's investigating. Yes, there's a difference.

"For what reason?" I questioned.

"Well, since your going to stay at my house tonight I wanted to make sure that you didn't think I was a pig. I don't want you to sleep some where that isn't comfortable." Zach explained. Awe, he wants to make sure that I'm comfortable, how very un-boy like. Usually they would just throw you on the couch even if there's an old piece of ham laying there or something. Ewe, that would be disgusting.

Finally we pulled into the parking lot of the Horten hotel. As we got out, I grabbed my luggage and pulled it with me. It was the kind that had the wheels at the bottom. Zach smiled and said, "here, let me take care of that." He grabbed a hold of the handle on the suitcase and pulled it out of my grasp. He started towards the door, I jogged up next to him.

"Thanks, again. Also, thanks for letting me stay at your place tonight. I really appreciate it." I thanked. I don't thank people very often so he better appreciate it, too. He wheeled me to his room, two floors from the lobby and room 104. Zach took out his hotel room key and swiped it. I heard a click, and the door was open. I walked inside and remembered it from earlier, except that it's much cleaner.

"I'm impressed, Goode." I complimented. Zach smiled and walked over to the window, and opened the drapes. A ray of sunlight came inside and I covered my eyes from the strong raze.

"I love the sun, don't you?" I asked as I sat down onto the couch. Zach walked over and sat on the chair across from me.

"I sure do, Gallagher Girl. But do you know what I love even more?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment, then I knew just how to answer.

"Dangerous missions?" I asked. Zach nodded and I did too. I love going onto missions, the really dangerous ones are always more fun. They're also much more challenging from the rest. I laid my head against the couch and closed my eyes. I heard a quiet chortle, and peeked through one eye. Zach was smirking as he was staring at me.

"What?' I asked, annoyed. Zach laughed and stood up, he walked over to the mini fridge and opened it up. He looked through some of the contents, then came back to the chair with two cans of cokes in his hand. He tossed one to me, I caught it effortlessly. "Are you going to answer my question, or not?"

"It's nothing, Gallagher Girl," he smiled. I scowled and opened my soda , and made sure it didn't spray. I didn't want to ruin Zach's apartment. We sat there in complete silence, starring at one another with penetrating gazes. I felt weird, so I stood up and walked over to my bag. "Is It bedtime already, Gallagher Girl?"

"Shut up, Zach. I'm just getting my pajamas on, okay?" I said. Zach snickered, and coughed because he still had some soda in his mouth. "Ha, look at what you did, Zach! That's very un-spy like." I pointed out. Zach chuckled and rolled his eyes. Since this was a hotel room, it was really small and kind of cramped. I walked over to the bathroom and locked the door after I was in. I striped the clothes I had on, and replaced it with the nightgown I had brought. It was a few inches above my knees. After rooming with Macey Mchenry for as long as I did, you kind of get used to dressing like this. When I walked out, I noticed Zach had put on his, too.

"Mimicker!" I ranted. Zach chuckled as he walked closer, and closer. He pinned me to the wall and leaned closer.

"No, no Gallagher Girl." Zach whispered into my ear. His breath on my neck made me shiver. I breathed in his heavy musky sent. "This is my apartment, I don't mimic here. They mimic me." The he walked off, just like that. Boys are more difficult then girls! I raised my eyebrows and headed for one of the two beds that were in the room. Zach already was laying on one of them.

"Goodnight, Zach," I whispered as my eyelids drooped.

"Goodnight, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered back.

* * *

**Reveiw and tell me what you think! Thanks =]**


	4. Pervert

**Heyyyy! I would've updated yesterday, but I was tired as hell! I had to take a big test today, and I was falling asleep during it. It's not my fault those NWEA tests are so boring... I have some news. I will not be updating unless I get 5 reveiws for each individual chapter. Thanks for reading, I love you!**

**~I do not own this series!~**

* * *

I woke up early, like 7:23 in the morning. I tried falling back to sleep, but it wouldn't come. I threw the covers off and quickly pulled them back on. Because I noticed my nightgown had come up and past my waist line while I was sleeping. I looked over at Zach, who was still sleeping. I adjust my nightgown and quietly made my way to his bed. He looked so peaceful when he's asleep. I smiled down at him for a few minutes, savoring the sweet moment. Then headed off to the shower, I might as well take on while I'm awake.

When I got in I locked the door for safety. I do not want him walking in here when I'm showering. I would be so embarrassed, I would go nuts. I slid out of my nightgown, and took off my undergarments. I turned on the shower, and stepped in, shuddering when I felt the coldness of the water.

10 minutes and 34 seconds later I hopped out and wrapped a towel around me. I looked for my clothes, I then remembered I didn't bring any. Blushing furiously, I peeked out the door and noticed Zach was still asleep. I quietly sighed out of relief and started tip toeing. Stupidly, I had set my bag by the air conditioning system, so my suitcase was on the other side of the room. Then I slipped onto my butt, and made a a loud thud as I fell onto the tile of the mini kitchen area.

"Ow!" I squealed. I wasn't thinking, so I stood up and the towel fell to the ground. I panicked and looked at Zach. Who, sadly, was staring right a me. As I was standing nude right in front of his bed. I bet he got a good view that pervert, the bed was inches below my knees. I ducked, and once again wrapped the stupid towel around me. I stood back up and threw Zach a dirty look.

"Not my fault," He mumbled as he crawled out of bed with a huge smirk on his face. The perverted bastard could of looked away instead of just staring like a moron. Excuse my language, but I'm not taking it back.

"You didn't have to stare," I muttered darkly. I heard Zach chuckle. I fastened my pace and grabbed some clothes out of my suitcase, and jogged back into the bathroom. After I gave Zach another one of my glares. I dried my hair after I put some clothes on, then applied my make up. Which I rarely wear, since it's a pain to put it on, I don't ever put much on though. I walked out, and then put my dirty clothes back into my suitcase.

"Want some breakfast, Gallagher Girl?" Oh, now he acts like nothing happened. I turned around to see Zach cooking some eggs and bacon, which I can't turn down. SO I forced a smile and sat down at on of the small stools around the tiny table. He sat down a plate with the most delicious looking eggs and bacon. They tasted even better.

"Okay, from now on I'm going to come to your house for breakfast." I said as I took another bite of my scrambled eggs. He laughed and sat across from me.

"Glad to know you like my cooking." He smirked. What is so funny about me liking his breakfast? "so, Gallagher Girl, what did the spy say to the other spy?" Really? This guy looks like an adult, but he doesn't think like one. Except for the pervert part, he's only talking and thinking about that crap. Which is seriously starting to get on my nerves. He's really good at doing that from what I can tell.

"I don't know?" I said, annoyed. His smirk got bigger, and I just got my annoyed.

"Cover me I'm going in!" Zach laughed. I didn't get it at first, and then I got it. What he met by cover, was to, you know, 'cover' the other spy. And in... well you should know what that means. Okay, it was funny, but _really _gross at the same time. I raised my eyebrows, but giggled anyway

"Do you always think that way?" I asked curiously. "Because that's what it seems like." Zach arched is eyebrows and smiled. I took a bite of my bacon, which was really greasy and delicious. I better not get what by eating this. Or I'm going to kill Zach personally.

"Pretty much, Gallagher Girl." He said standing up and bringing his empty plate to the dishwasher. Holy cow, how did he finish all of that so fast. I even started eating before him, I'm not even half way done with mine yet. I took a few more bites before he sat back down.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked abundantly. I almost choked on my eggs.

"Er, no. What do you want to know? Or even care." I said. He just shook his shoulders and looked out the window past my head. I looked into his eyes and saw an unfamiliar emotion. Being a spy, and a girl, I wanted to figure out what the look in his eyes meant. "Zach?"

"Yes?" He asked. I don't know why I said his name, it just came out before I could stop myself. I hesitated, but shook my head and said, "never mind." Zach frowned and nodded as he kept looking out the window. The sun was, again, shining brightly. Even brighter then before, a good 73 degrees. Today was a pretty day, it'll be better once we get to California.

"Where in California?" I asked.

"Hollywood," Zach answered. He had a far out look in his eyes. He must be thinking about something, or someone. Whichever, doesn't really matter to me. I nodded, even though he wasn't looking at me. I finished the rest of my breakfast and stood up to take it to the dishwasher. After that, I settled myself onto one of the small couches.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked hesitantly. The silence was killing me. Zach looked back at me with piercing eyes.

"You know, things, people." Zach mumbled quietly. I outstretched my hand and gently laid it on his. He didn't pull back, he instead slid his fingers though mine and held tightly. I didn't protest though, because his hands were so warm and they fit mine perfectly. I smiled at the touch, and I saw Zach's face lighten a little bit, too. He started leaning, his face was getting closer and closer to mine…

* * *

**Oooh, so what's going to happen next? Give me 5 reveiws and I will update the next chapter. It might be a tinsy late because I'm doing big tests in school. They tell me whether or not I have to take teir classes in middle school. Yup, I'm young... Anyways, 5 reveiws please!**


	5. How Cute

**So, here's chapter 5! Hope you like it! R&R! 5 reveiws for the next update please! Thanks, bye!!!**

**~ I do not own this series! ~**

_

* * *

_

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I sighed and leaned back into my chair. I angrily walked over to my nightstand where I had placed my phone, and checked the collar ID. It's Bex.

"Hey," I said.

"Why did you hang up on me?" She demanded. I bit the inside of my mouth and looked at Zach. He looked a bit sad as he stared out the window.

"Hello?! You there Chameleon?" Bex asked, annoyed.

"Oh, um, yeah I'm here." I said. "My phone was dying so I had to." I lied smoothly. I've gotten much better at lying since I was a teenager. "Sorry, I should've told you that before I hung up. Again, I'm really sorry about it."

Bex sighed, "It's alright I guess. So what're you doing?" Bex asked.

"I'm at- um, well…" I covered the speaker with my hand and looked at Zach again. This time I caught him staring at me. "Can I tell her I'm with you?" I whispered to him. He hesitated, but grinned and nodded yes. I sighed, relieved.

"I'm at a boy named Zach's house," I whispered into the phone. I heard silence on the phone, for a minute I thought she hung up on me. But 3 seconds later I had to hold the phone as far away as I could because of how loud her screaming was. She screams _really _loud.

"OH. MY. GOD! DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM? ARE YOU TWO DATING?!" I was surprised by the second part, about sleeping with him. I freaked out, because Zach was sitting _right _there. He was smiling like crazy, then the smile turned into a smirk. My eyes widened, and my cheeks filled with heat.

"Shhh! Shhh! BEX!" I yelled into the phone. She stopped yelling. "He's sitting right there! He heard everything you just yelled. And I didn't sleep with him!" I whispered.

"Oh, just chill out Cammie. Is he cute? Hot? What about single?" She asked curiously. I sighed and walked farther away from Zach, I don't want him to overhear anything again.

"Yes, he's hot, but I don't know if he's single. I mean, it looks like he's the only one that lives in the apartment. I doubt he would let me sleep here if he had a girlfriend." I pointed out.

"He could be a player," Bex suggested.

"Spies are players?" I asked.

"He's a SPY?" Bex shouted. What part of that did she not get?

"Yup," I answered.

"YOU SHOULD GO OUT WITH HIM! It's not everyday you find a HOT male spy, seriously. I doubt he has a girlfriend, Cam. Why are you in his apartment anyway?" She asked suddenly.

"Because some COC guys got into my apartment, apparently Zach and I have a mission to do anyways. So we're kind of stuck together. All the better." I answered. I heard Bex giggle from the other side of the line. She can be so girl sometimes, it's scary.

"So, they're still onto to you? Pathetic morons, they should know by now that they have no chance at capturing you." Bex sighed. She has a very good point. They've been after me for years now. They've been unsuccessful, and well, they still are.

"Yeah, I know it's useless. I'm too good for them." I laughed, but it is true. Just saying. Usually you get worse as you grow old, but that doesn't apply to me. The older I get, the better. Or so that's what I think.

"Yeah, anyways. Back to the problem, just go for it. Who cares if the man has a girlfriend, screw her. Your probably better and prettier anyways. Just do it." Bex pushed. I had to laugh, who does care if he has a girlfriend? He's attractive, funny, and he's a spy. The way his hair gets in his gorgeous eyes, his toned body, everything that makes a girl drool.

"Yeah, your right Bex." I straightened up.

"Of course I am. When have I not been?" she laughed. I think she was serious though. "So, Cammie. I got to go, call me and update me when you can. Bye Cams." Bex said as she hung up. I laughed to myself before turning around to see a very amused Zach. What the hell was he smiling at?

"So, who was that?" He smiled.

"My, friend. Bex." I said, casually. Zach's eyes didn't leave mine as I sat at the small table again. He leaned over the table and smirked as our faces were only mere inches apart. Our breaths caught and mingled in the air as we breathed. Feeling a bit dazed by the intensity of Zach's eyes, I felt dazed.

"Hmm, I've never heard of her. Is she one of us?" He asked. She pretended to zip her lips and throw he invisible none realistic key over her shoulder. Zach raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer, making me even dizzier.

"What's it to you?" I joked. He put on a fake pouting face. His lip was slightly jutting out, his eyes calm and joking, my breathe caught.

"I'm a spy, it's my job to know." Zach smirked.

"Then figure it out on your own since you're a spy and all." I teased. He arched his eyebrows and stared at me with that fake pouting face. I ignored the tingle of heat I felt when I placed my hand on his chest and pushed it back. I peeked at the clock and saw that is was 25 minutes and 27 seconds until it was 10. How had time gone so fast?

"Come on, it's time to get going." I said. Zach and I got up from our chairs and grabbed our things. Seconds later we stood at the door, and left the small comfortable room. I don't know where we'll be staying from this point on. Zach and I walked out the doors of the hotel, and to his car. We took our suitcases to the back and put them in. Zach walked to the passenger seat, for a minute I thought he was going to make drive, but then he kindly held out the door. For me.

"Here you go, Ma'am!" Zach said in a fake, yet cute, southwestern accent. I giggled as I got into the car, and once again watched as Zach walked around the car to his side. Shoving the key into the ignition, twisting it, and pulling the car into reverse we backed out of the parking lot.

*** * ***

We sat in first class, so the seats were rather comfortably. The seats where a light tan, and they were cushioned. Still, I couldn't quite get comfortable. I squirmed in the chair, and heard Zach chuckle on my right. I called dibs on window, so he sat on my left, not by the window. I love my view.

"Stop moving around like that, you look ridiculous. Just sit down and stay put." He chuckled again. I sighed in annoyance and Zach smirked. The symbol for putting on our seatbelts flashed, so we did it. I always hated that awful feeling the pit of your stomach when we lifted up into the air. It always made me queasy, I once threw up when I was flying with my mom. I was 7. I felt it, the plan gaining speed and finally lifted off the road. I clutched the arm rests as my stomach did horrible flips.

"You look nauseous," Zach commented. He looked completely at ease. I lifted my chin an exchanged the my sick and nauseous face for my blank one. My poker face. The airplane was balanced in the air, and my stomach stopped churning. Feeling better I relaxed my stiff position. I looked out the small window and saw the tiny dots.

"I'm going to take a nap," I yawned. I hate waking up early. Zach nodded and took out an iPod touch. He stuck the ear buds in his ears before turning up the volume and closing his eyes. I yawned again as I softly laid my head against my seat and closed my eyes. Slowly drifting to sleep.

*** * ***

"Gallagher Girl?" I heard Zach whisper. My eyelashes fluttered until the opened up all the way. That's when I noticed that I was laying on his shoulder. It was warm and hard, but very comfortable. I felt by cheeks burn as I sat up, he smirked. "Time to get off the plane," he said. I nodded and reached up to my small carry on bag. When I grabbed it I sort of lost my balance and stumbled back.

"Whoa there," Zach said as his strong arms grabbed my around the waist, steadying me. I shot him an annoyed look. "Your welcome," he laughed as he grabbed his own carry on. We walked off the plane and headed to find our luggage. After several boring minutes of waiting for ours, we left the airport and walked outside. My hand flew up to my face to block the sizzling sun from my delicate eyes. I dug into my carry on for my sunglasses, quickly slipping them on when I finally found them. When I looked back up to Zach he already had some on. He looked good! Or better anyways, since he always did look good.

"Uh, let's go," I said. Zach whistled and a bright yellow taxi pulled up. We got in, and Zach told the man to drive us to the best hotel in California.

"How are we going to pay for that?" I asked.

"They gave us lots of money for this mission, might as well use it." Zach whispered into my ear. I nodded and liked my lips, they were already getting dry. I saw palm trees as we drove to the hotel. When we arrived I starred wide-eyed at the huge place. It was _huge_! Zach grinned and slid an arm around my shoulders to steer me to the front desk. The brunette at the desk looked at us both, her eyes lingering on Zach. She smiled a bit too warmly for my liking.

"We made reservations," Zach said sweetly. I narrowed my eyes at him as he smiled at the girl. A pang of jealously shot through and I grabbed a hold of Zach's hand and grinned evilly at the girl behind the desk. She eyed our hands and gave me a dirty look.

"Oh, yes." She said, annoyed. Honeymoon suite, last room on the last floor." She said miserably. She gave me our room keys and another look before we left. I smiled as I dropped his hand. As soon as we were at the elevators Zach started laughing.

"What?" I snapped. Zach smirked hugely as he looked into my eyes.

"Aw, was Cammie jealous?" He laughed again. I couldn't help the blush. I punched him in the should, hard. He started rubbing the spot I punched with mock hurt. "Ouch, Gallagher Girl. That isn't very nice." I rolled my eyes and pushed the level number on the elevator number after the man with our luggage walked in with the cart. It was silent ride up, eventually the big metal doors slid open.

"This is your room right here," the cart dude said. I nodded and opened the room with the room cards the flirty girl handed us. I opened the door and squinted as the bright room came into view. It was a big room. It had a mini kitchen on the far right, and a small wooden table for two. I saw two other doors and knew that they would be their closets. There was one, yes _one_, huge red bed in the middle of the room, then on the left was sort of the living room part of the room. With it's flat screen and plush red loveseats and couches. The carpet was also a dark red, and the walls were a creamy white. I walked over to the bathroom to examine it. I noticed there was only a foot of wall, then there was nothing else to separate the bathroom from the rest of the rooms. There was no curtain for the bathtub, and the shower was see-through. What the hell? There was a small door at the far back, which was the little toilet. I glanced nervously back and forth from the open bathroom and the huge bed.

"Thanks," I heard Zach say as he handed the guy a tip. He had taken our luggage and sat them in front of the two doors. "So, Gallagher Girl. What do you think?" he said in an innocent voice. I laughed and rolled my eyes in annoyance. Oh, I bet he was just loving this.

"Oh, it's just _great," _I said commented sarcastically. Zach smirked and took in the whole room like I was not too long ago. I watched as his eyes scanned the kitchen/dining room and watched as he chuckled when he saw the little bit of privacy we get from the bathroom. When he looked at the bed, he smirked even wider. What a little son of a-

"We'll manage," he chuckled cutting off my thoughts. I bet he just loves this, but me? Oh, hell no! I gritted my teeth and shot him a dirty look. He rolled his eyes playfully. "I call right!" He said as he jumped onto the right side of his bed. I pouted. I always sleep on the right side.

"We're supposed to be serious, this isn't some vacation. This is a mission, we're supposed to be serious, Zach." I said.

"Actually, the mission starts tomorrow. So just sit back and relax, it's California." Zach smiled. He closed his eyes and he laid across the bed, his feet were almost dangling off the edge. I smiled, it would be nice to just chill out and relax for a whole day. Or how much of the day we had left anyways.

"How am I supposed to relax if you're here?" I teased. His left eye opened just barley, I watched as it trailed up and down my body, I blushed and looked down. I weird feeling washed over my body, I smiled. What surprised me was when he patted the spot next to him. My heart pounded against my chest as I slowly laid beside him.

"Hey," he whispered in my ear sending ripples of excitement through my body. His warm hard ran through my hair, all the way down my waist. When he got to the end he twirled a piece of my caramel colored hair around his finger until it fell back onto the bed. His eyelids dropped, but they stayed open. He must've stayed awake the whole plane ride. I scooted closer, and caressed his cheek. His eyelids fell, but he fought it. After he brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, he fell asleep .

"That's right, get some rest Zach," I whispered into his ear. He looked so calm and adorable as he laid on the bed. Adorable? His mouth was slightly open, his hair was messy but looked as hot as ever. I tried resisting, but brought my hand to his head and felt his soft dark brow hair. It was like silk, so warm and downy. I marveled over his features for a little while longer. Then I laid my head on top of his and closed my eyes. Might as well go to sleep, too.

* * *

**So how was it? Please reveiw and tell me what you think! Also, for those who don't know already, I have started another story called Goode or Bad! Love you, thanks! **


	6. Long Time No See

**Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with school and updating my other stories! Also, on my profile page I have the celebraties or actors I want to play some of the Gallagher Girls' characters. So if you want, you can check that out too. Sorry again for the long wait, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks, love ya :] **

**~ I don't own the Gallagher Girls series ~**

* * *

During our slumber, we must've changed positions. Because when I woke up a couple hours later his arms were wrapped around me, and so were mine around him. Honestly, I was quiet comfortable. We fit perfectly together, like puzzle pieces. Except, he was drooling on my face. I placed my hands against his heated chest and pushed hard. Then wiped the drool off my face.

"Wadduyawantfrome?" he whined. I laughed quietly as I squished my shoulders to myself. I gently placed my hands on his chest and pushed myself down so that I could get out of his grip. I slightly felt his body shiver beneath my hands, I could feel the intense heat from Zach's skin under his thin shirt. Just as I was about free, Zach rolled over and stopped me. I was stuck again, this time with Zach's body pressed against mine. Tingles of heat went through me, making me shudder. Zach was smirking, a shot him a death glare.

"Get off!" I commanded, even though I was laughing. "Your going to pulverize me!" I squealed as both his hands came on either side of me, restraining me. I pouted and he chuckled.

"You're my prisoner," was all he said. I laughed as I kicked, punched, and squirmed beneath Zach. This might of looked really weird to anyone else, I mean, really. Two grown ups on a bed with one on top of the other. What would be the first thing you'd think?… Exactly. When I looked into Zach's eyes, there was something different about them. They were darker, and deeper then usual.

"Zach?" I asked as I stopped wiggling. "Are you alright? You just all of a sudden-" He didn't let me finish my sentence before he was kissing me. His full lips hard on mine, they were so soft and rich I was starting to get dizzy. My head completely empty, focusing on nothing but the sweet touch of Zach's kiss. Goosebumps began to form on my skin, despite the scorching heat of Zach's wondrous body. That was touching every part of mine.

I was kissing a man I barely even knew.

His kiss was like a drug to me, emptying my mind, I losing of control of myself, the thirst for more only increasing as time passes. I freed my arms and started to wound them around his neck. I tilted my head as he started placing small kisses down my neck and collarbone, gasping every time he kissed a sensitive spot.

"Zach, we shouldn't, I mean, I barley know you…" I let the thought trail on. Already, Zach was stopping and releasing me from his grasp. As soon as he wasn't touching me, I immediately felt cold and empty. Zach had on a sad face.

"Sorry," he said in a barley audible voice. I cringed, there was a slight edge of hurt in his deep voice. Without thinking, I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his huge waist, and laid my head on his chest. All I wanted to do at the moment was make him feel better. I was the one to cause him the hurt in the first place.

"You don't have to do that," he said in a soft, and joking tone. I looked up into his brown eyes. He looks fine now. I sighed and broke free of his heat.

"You're a confusing old bloat!" I said as I chucked a pillow at his tangled locks. He had on that cocky smirk of his.

"I'm not old! I'm the same age you are, Gallagher girl," he said in a childish manner. I rolled my eyes and walked over to my suitcase, and began to unpack. Seeing as, since I probably will be here awhile I should just at least get settled. Zach, on the other hand, strolled towards the coffee maker. I laughed, coffee isn't for 7:48 in the afternoon. Satisfied with my closet organization, I grabbed a pair of my favorite dark jean shorts and a cute Hollister tank top. As I headed for the bathroom, I heard Zach snicker. I turned around and saw him looking at the bathroom. What's his- Oh yeah! The bathroom only has like a forth of a wall disconnecting it from the rest of the apartment room. I shot Zach a dirty look before jumping over the small wall.

"I'm just going to have to make this work," I whispered to myself. I stood there, for what? 7 minutes and 32 seconds trying to think up a smart way to block the bathroom from the rest of this godforsaken room. I finally got irritated and turned around to find a very amused Zach. I fought the urge to flip him off. "Oh, ha ha. Don't look, Goode. I swear, if I find you peeking…" I threatened. He laughed again and walked off to the couch, and turned on the sports channel. Ewe, football. I undressed, occasionally glancing back at Zach. Shrugging, I walked into the hot shower and felt relaxed as the warm water touched my bare skin.

* * *

"Knock, knock," said a very near by voice. It was Zach, and I was still in the shower, very naked. I squealed and covered myself as much as I could.

"WHAT?" I demanded. I heard him chuckle from the other side of the shower door. I opened it just a crack and glared at him evilly. He held out a cell phone, and waved it in my face. "Ugh, tell them I'm bu- eeeh!" I said as I slipped on the wet floor and accidentally opened the door farther. Desperately trying not to fall my hands waved in the air franticly. My hands settled on Zach's shoulder, but not before my foot slid backwards and I fell inwards. Straight into Zach. With no clothes on.

"Thanks," I said, then I freaked out. What else are you supposed to do when you're practically hugging a guy when your butt naked and soaking wet. While neither married or dating! "Oh my gosh!" I squeaked, pulling out of his grasp. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it poorly around my body.

"I was enjoying the view," Zach smirked. I smacked him on the face and pushed pass him. Grabbing my clothes as I passed. Though I had no idea where I was going. I automatically turned to the closet, and closed the door behind me as I walked in. I dried my wet body and wrapped the towel around my soaking wet hair. After dressing I undid the towel and my hair fell to my waist again.

"Oh, chill out," Zach chuckled as I marched past him and hanged the towel. "Come on, I'm going to take you out to dinner." he said.

"Oh, really? But I just got dressed!" I pouted, gesturing to my simple shorts and tank.

"I didn't say you had to dress up," he said. "Just come as you are." I huffed, and walked back into my closet. I looked through all my dressy clothes and found just what I needed. It was a rather hot dress, coming a couple inches above my knees, and it was tight. It was black and simple, and it was strapless. Fitting my curves just right. After I slipped that on I went to blow dry my hair, and then curled it. I applied my makeup, slipped my feet into some 4 inch black high heels, grabbed my chandelier earrings, grabbed my purse, and finally walked back out of the big closet with the vanity. Isn't that cool?

"Ready!" I announced. Zach was drinking his coffee, and when he looked at me he started choking on it. I ran as fast as I could with these heels on. I smacked his back and he spat out the coffee in the sink. "I didn't think I looked that bad." I muttered. Zach's eyes bugged out.

"No, no, no, you look… beautiful." He complimented. I smiled happily and took in what he was wearing. He looked stunning in a very dark pair of blue jeans. He had on a dark blue and white striped dress shirt under his black dress coat, and he also had on a tie. I sighed and walked closer to fix his tie.

"You look great, too." I smiled as I finished fixing his tie. He was looking down my dress, I was about to slap him but then I remembered something. I smiled, I now passed Bex and Macey in the bra department. Somehow, maybe I'm just a late bloomer. I cleared my throat and Zach came back to reality.

"Um, yeah.. Shall we?" Zach asked with a tinge of embarrassment.

"We shall," I said, walking through the door he sweetly held out for me. He gave me a smirk before closing the door and walking behind me. I shot the girl at the reception desk a dirty look before walking out the big glass front doors. I felt her stare bore into my back as I walked out.

"You really hate that girl, don't you?" Zach chuckled, watching me.

"I wouldn't say hate, that's a strong word." I said. He chuckled again as he held open the car door. Always has to be a gentlemen, or sometimes at least. I thanked him as I stepped in, and buckled my seatbelt. He doing the same when he came in. "I just strongly dislike her is all." I said.

* * *

"The Levende Lounge?" I asked, quite surprised. This place is very fancy, and extremely expensive. It was a fabulous restaurant honestly, but how is he planning on paying for this? Zach smiled and once again held open the door for me.

"Thanks," I said, cheerfully. Just as I said, it was fancy. There were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, and the tables and chairs looked antique, as did the decorations. "Wow," I said.

"Yeah, it's quite a sight." Zach nodded, looking around the place.

"Table for two?" a young man wearing an apron said as he walked up to us.

"Yes, please." I answered. He nodded and walked slowly to a table in the very corner of the room. Small, but big enough for the two of is.

"Will this suit your conditions?" The waiter asked. I nodded and smiled brightly. "Excellent, now, may I ask what you would like to drink?" He asked now. I looked at his name tag, it read Leo Keen.

"Yes, I assume you'd like a Dr. Pepper?" Zach asked. I nodded and smiled at Leo. Leo looked really young, maybe even younger then me. With his golden bronze hair, and his wrinkle free creamy white skin. His teeth were straight and white. I melted under his bright grey eyes. Did he seem kind of… hot? "It'll be two Dr. Peppers then." Zach confirmed. He and I sat down onto our chairs and watched as Leo left. Okay, fine, I was the only one who watched him go.

"Like what you see?" Zach asked, raising an eyebrow, his eyes flickered to Leo. My cheeks burned, but I denied it anyways. Zach rolled his eyes and picked up the menu from the table, as did I. I looked at Zach from over my menu and caught him frowning. I giggled and his eyes darted towards me. A questioning look on his face. Now it was his turn to be jealous.

"I'll just take the steak with the baked potatoes and green beans," I said. Zach and I both lowered our menus and folded them back, placing them in a neat pile at the end of the table.

"As will I," Zach said, eyeing me. I smiled as I heard Leo walking back to our table, our drinks in his hand. He sat my drink down first, right in front of my right arm. Then he sat Zach 's drink down, too.

"Ready to order?" He asked me, showing me his dazzling white teeth.

"Yes, two steaks with baked potatoes and green beans, please." Zach butted in. I smirked as he glared at Lea's back as he walked away.

"Wow, Zach. Just chill out." I said it in the voice he used when he said the same thing after seeing me naked from coming out of the shower. Falling, actually. Zach looked annoyed, I laughed.

"What's so funny, Ga-" Zach started to say before he was interrupted. By someone I thought I'd never see again. I turned around to find a very much older looking Joshua Abrams. I gripped my chair to keep me from falling off.

"Cammie?" Josh asked. My throat was dry, so when I opened my mouth nothing came out. Josh has definitely changed. He was much taller, slightly shorter then Zach. His hair was longer, passing his ears with small curls at the ends. And his green eyes, they were breath-taking just as I remembered them. He also looks much more muscular then he was back when we dated. I took a deep breath, and tried again.

"Hey, Josh," I managed to say. He smiled that irresistible smile, and stuck his hands in his pant pockets innocently; Just like when he was younger, when we were younger. Josh's eyes flickered to Zach, then back to me. His eyes trailed over me.

"It's nice to se you again, Cammie," Josh whisper.

"You, too." I said back. "I thought you still lived in Roseville?" I asked. After listening to that in my head, I sounded kind of mean. But why was Josh here, in California? I was too curious to hold back. I took a quick peek at Zach, he was staring at his Dr. Pepper.

"Oh," Josh said. "I'm just here for some family time I guess you could call it. Remember my mother and her famous pies? Well, they became worldwide. So she has her own pie shops across the country, she's famous now. So I was just visiting her and my dad here since this is where they live now." he explained. I remembered when I met Mrs. Abrams, she gave me three hugs. I was kind of creped out by that.

"Really?" I said in excitement. "That is so cool! So, you and your family are doing good? How's Dee Dee?" I asked, too.

"We're doing just fine, but Dee Dee and I aren't together anymore. It ended long ago, she lives in Phoenix now." Josh said. I smiled, I'm glad that girly blonde girl is gone and out of Josh's life. He's way too good for a girl like her anyways.

"Oh," I said in surprise. "It's good that you're good though." Josh nodded and looked back at Zach. Poor him, I bet he feels left out. I reached across the table and took Hold of Zach's hand in mine.

"This is Zach," I introduced him. "Zach, this is-"

"Joshua Abrams." Zach said. He squeezed my hand and gave me that smirk. I nodded and watched Josh's panic look a our conjoined hands. "Yes, well, Cammie has certainly said a thing or two about you." I squeezed Zach's hand to the point that it will start turning purple in a matter if minutes, but Zach just smirked at me. Josh's eyes sparked.

"Really?" he asked, stunned. Zach nodded.

"Yes," Zach answered. I heard someone call Josh's name. He turned around, and I saw an old lady walking towards us.

"Oh, that's my mom. Aged a bit, huh?" he joked as the old lady walked over. When she saw me her eyes widened. She must remember me.

"Oh, Cammie dear!" she squeaked, her voice a bit raspy. "It's been too long! Just look how beautiful you are! And your so grown up. Just like my Josh here." she smiled, looking at Josh. Then she spotted Zach who was quietly sitting in his seat. I swear I thought I saw her eyes narrow. "And who may this be?" she asked. I smiled, and proudly looked at Josh.

"This is Zach," I said for the second time. "He's my boyfriend." I also said. Zach blinked and his eyes lightened, he smirked.

"That's me," Zach smiled brightly.

"He's your boyfriend?" Josh asked, his voice a pitch higher then usual.

"Yup, the one and only." I said. Josh and his mom nodded at the same time. Both of them giving Zach a glare, he chuckled. Then cringed a bit when I kicked hi from under the table. "Yeah, so how are you Mrs. Abrams? I hear your pie business is doing spectacular." I said. Mrs. Abrams smiled a proud one and nodded.

"Yes, they are doing very well thank you. All thanks to my taste tester here, isn't that right Josh?" she said. Josh forced a smile and nodded. I remember Josh's and my date, then one where he explained to me about their family business and his mom's famous pies.

"Yeah," Josh said, miserably. I could tell he remembered, too. I saw the waiter, Leo, walking back to our table. Josh and his mother noticed too because the looked back at us and started waving. His mom did, not Josh.

"We'll let you eat, now." Mrs. Abrams said. "Here's our number incase you want to get together." she took out a piece of paper, and a pen from her purse. She scribbled down some numbers and handed me the paper just as Leo arrived with our food.

"Thank you!" I called to them as they walked away. I met eyes with Josh before he turned away and walked with his mother to a nearby table. The table was big, and every seat was now occupied. I smiled.

"Here you go," Leo said, handing me my plate.

"Thanks, Leo." I said. He smiled generously and handed Zach his.

"Is that all for now?" he asked. Zach and I both nodded at the same time. Just like Josh and his mother had done. Leo gave us one more smile before walking away to a another table. I looked back at Zach and saw his cut his steak. He stuck the piece in his mouth.

"Is it any good?" I asked. He smiled, his mouth still full with the meat. I laughed as I cut my own steak. The juice squirting out. I popped a piece into my mouth and bit into it, it was delicious.

"So, how did you know Josh?" I asked. Zach swallowed the food in his mouth and pointed a finger to himself, mouthing the word 'spy' before sticking another piece of meat in his mouth. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Sooooo... watcha think? Goode or bad? Tell me in a ReViEw! Thanks :]**


	7. Messing Around

**PLEASE READ:**

**Okay... I KNOW you're seriously pissed at me, but the story got lost for some damn reason. I know it's short, too, so you probably think it didn't really matter. But the reason because it's so short is because I REALLY REALLY could'nt figure out what to write! It took forever for me to figure out what to do, actually I never made a decison.. So then I went onto my computer to see what I had written for this chapter, and try figuring it out then. But the damn story was gone! Sorry about all that.. I was just complaining... here's my problem.. **

**I need help on something with the story!**

**Okay, I'm going to leave it up to you guys on this chapter! Tell me how you want me to make this chapter:**

**a.) Option one: Make a 'wrestling' scene and then turn it into a steamy one.**

**b.) Option two: Take it slow and just make it a friendly wrestle. **

**c.) Take it to friendly, turning it into steamy, and then both regretting all of it after.. Which would just create drama!**

**OKAY! Now that that's done, I need you to make a vote.. and if you have a different idea, that's cool, too :) **

**So... PLEASE VOTE!**

**~ALSO!....**

**Gosh, this author's note is longer then the freaking story...Anyways...**

**I have another account on another writing site. Why I do is because this site let's you write about ANYTHING! It doesn't have to be about a book/movie/manag/anime/ect. it can be about anything you want! I just made an account not too long ago, and I've posted a story on it. And if you're bored or anything, if you want you can check it out!**

**Here it is: ****.com/410497-nothing-will-ever-be-the-same-again**

**Thank you so much! I can't even tell you how much I love you guys! And since I made you wait so long, I'll hurry and write the next chapter after you vote!**

**So.. VOTE PLEASEEEEE!**

* * *

"That was delicious," I finally said, starting to get uncomfortable with the silence. We had left the restaurant and we just now got home, to our apartment. The whole ride home was nothing but silent, and me being the talkative girl I usually am, that was juts not going well for me.

"It certainly was," Zach yawned as he collapsed onto the bed. He can't be serious! He can't already be tired, we just woke up from a nap not long ago, and yet here he is, on the damn bed again. Maybe Zach is getting a bit too old for this. I don't know what I'll do with my life after I get old for this, too. I might find a husband and settle down, have some children maybe. I smiled, that actually sounded nice.

"You can't be tired!" I whined, watching him undo his tie. He chuckled and threw his tie on the floor, and then started on the buttons on his dress shirt. His coat was already strewn across the red carpet. "You're getting old," I muttered, placing my hands on my hips glaring at him. He finished undoing the last button and looked up at me with irresistible eyes.

"Are not!" He protested, throwing his dress shit to the floor with the rest of his clothes. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at his muscular arms, and his easily spotted six-pack through his tight white tank top. He's tempting me!

"Are too…" I practically sang, sticking my tongue out at him. I was trying very hard not to look at his abs, but failed miserably. Of course, Zach just had to spot me looking. He raised an eyebrow, a huge smirk spreading across his face. He's too handsome for his own good.

"Are not!" He said again, playing angry. But amusement sparkled in those emerald green eyes of his. I flipped him off and took off my heels, throwing them inside my closet.

"We'll continue this after I get some pajamas!" I called from the closet, searching through clothes. I grabbed my favorite hot pink pajama bottoms, and my most comfortable white tank top. The tank top was a bit too small, I've had it for a long time. But it was just too comfortable to give up. Finished, I walked out of the huge-o closet. And what did I see as I came out? Zach pulling down his navy blue boxers.

"AHH!" I yelled dramatically, shielding my eyes with my arms. I heard Zach chuckled, and the sound of clothes moving. "Why the hell didn't you change in the damn bathroom?" I asked, flushed.

"You can look now," he said, and I lowered my arms. I laughed out loud as I looked at his white boxers with red hearts printed on them.

"Nice," I commented. He playfully wiggled his butt, and went over to sit on the bed again. Not that I was really paying attention where he was going, I was kind of busy staring at his chest. It's like addictive, I knew that if you were given the opportunity to look at these babies, you would be doing the same thing. God, what the hell am I thinking? I blinked and looked back at his eyes, and I could see that damn smirk. Even if it did look extremely sexy.

"Yeah, I know you couldn't resist," he chuckled, laying back in his bed.

"Mmm," I mumbled, walked over to the chair closest to the bed and watched as Zach's chest rose and then fell back just as calmly. Then he sat back up, I gave him a daring look. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and walked over to the fridge.

"Beer?" I asked as he took out the bottle of Corona. I've had beer before, it was alright. He grinned as he opened it with a beer bottle opener.

"Yup," he answered, coming to sit on the couch beside the small chair I sat in. he spread out his legs, they dangled over the end. I laughed as he took a sip and licked his lips. My eyes stayed at his full, pink, and totally kissable lips a bit longer then they should've. Wait, wait, I didn't mean to say kissable, alright? "A man needs his beer, Cams." Zach smiled, jokingly.

"Mhmm," I hummed. "Your going to drink that too often, and then your going to get fat. And then it'll be even easier to kick your ass." I said. Zach raised eyebrows and placed the bottle in between his legs so that it wouldn't fall. I hope it freezes his balls.

"Easier?" Zach asked.

"Yep, easier. Because you're already easy to beat, mister Goode." I bragged. I could take him on, even with all that muscle. I have muscles , too, maybe not close to as big but it was enough to kick his beer drinking ass. I looked into his eyes, daring him.

"You can't beat me, that's just bull!" Zach laughed, shaking his head in laughter.

"Oh, ha, ha. Not. You'll see, Goode, I'll kick your ass easy." I smiled, looking at my nails. My eyes flickering back to Zach now and then, getting jolts of electricity through my spine by the dangerous smirk on his face.

"Wanna bet, Gallagher Girl?" He dared.

"You're on," I agreed. He stood up and grinned evilly, and started to edge closer to me. I held up a finger, telling him to wait a minute. Zach groaned and put on his pouting face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Very mature," he teased.

"You started it, you're smirking." I pointed out. "So, we going at it?" Zach smirked sexily and chuckled.

"Going at it?" he asked.

"Fucking pervert," I muttered, then refocused on him. "No not that! Wanna wrestle? Then after I beat your ass you can go pout as much as you wanna." Zach shook his head, that smirk still on his face.

"You have it all wrong, Gallagher Girl. You see, I will not be the one pouting. You will." was what he said. I snorted, like he could beat me.

"Mhmm, we'll just see about that." I said.

"_Oh_ we will," Zach ginned, excitement in his emerald green eyes.

* * *

**THANK YOU! DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! CHOICES ARE ON TOP!**

**ooh, I also don't own the Gallagher Girl series :) **


	8. Author's Note

My Fanfictioners,

I know you must be getting angry by me not updating, but I can't really afford it at the moment. A few days ago my dad got in a car accident and has… passed away. It has really taken a toll on me, I'm real depressed and haven't got the strength in me to type any more chapters. For now. I need some time to get over this, I probably will never get over it fully, but close enough. Maybe a month or two… we'll see. Anyways, not only has it affected me and the rest of my family, but my dad had a huge part in paying the bills. So, now we're really struggling with money. So, I doubt I'll even be allowed on the computer for awhile, anyways. Thank you so much for understanding, I appreciate your patience.

Love & Thanks,

Julie


End file.
